


A Normal Life

by MrWhite



Category: Knockaround Guys (2001)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt and comfort, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWhite/pseuds/MrWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on right after the movie when Matty and Taylor drive off into the city. Taylor helps Matty through his memories involving Marbles, Scarpa and Teddy and also helps him live a more normal life. They become sexually active.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy how close Matty and Taylor are. Their relationship is relatable, for me. I haven't seen love like that between two men in movies or on TV in a long time. Their moments together are down-right romantic; more and more as the movie progresses. They're always together, always touching, having intimate conversations. There are no women they seem to be interested in. Taylor even risks his life for Matty's at the end; he literally pushes Matty out of the way of speeding bullets and takes them himself. In the director's commentary, they say they were going to have Taylor die, too, but they kept him alive for Matty's sake so he'd see the 'door/light'. I find that interesting becuase his friends Marbles and Scarpa died and they didn't feel the need to keep them alive for Matty. As if Taylor is more than JUST a friend, like they were.
> 
> Now, Matty and Taylor are very masculine men. But 'masculine' isn't equivalent to 'straight'. And even so, I feel that what Matty and Taylor have is between only them. I can't imagine Matty or Taylor having ever been with other men. I feel that their love is more based on emotion than sex; meaning, I don't think they feel for each other because the other is a man. It's because they grew up together, they know each other, they give each other what they need. It's love, not attraction. And with love comes sexual intimacy; though instead of fucking, it's making love. There's a big difference. Making love is when you're in love with someone and want to see every bit of them, to experience intimacy with them, to show them the love you feel they deserve. Fucking is when you find someone attractive and want to have a sexual release; it's less personal, and more animalistic.

Once Matty Demaret left Gianda's Catering Hole, his father's restaurant, he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He was going to start a new life, a better and safer life. One free of trying to be who his father wanted him to be. Driving the way back to return the jeep in Montana, Matty began to realize that he couldn't do it anymore. Marbles and Scarpa died because he was trying to be like his father, while he and Taylor almost did. Matty was done; he was out. He didn't need his father, anymore. He just needed Taylor. He began to realize he cared about Taylor's feelings and opinions more than he cared about his father's, or anyone's for that matter. His long-time friend was wise and kind and Matty knew Taylor cared about him a lot; that he cared about him even more than he cared about his own life. Matty had never felt so admired or important as when Taylor pushed him out of the way, took the bullets, so Matty wouldn't get hit with him. He had always wished that his father, or at least Teddy, would care about him the way Taylor proved that he did. But in the end, even his own father didn't consider his only son to be the most important thing in his life. Yet Taylor did.

Matty remembered what Taylor had said while sitting beside him on the plane, heading back to New York. It was dark and they hadn't slept, but neither could after all that happened in the Beef Terminal.

"You're outta this now, right?" Taylor had asked, brows creased. Matty was unlike himself; looking out the window, staring into space, a deep sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah. That bag is the last thing I'm deliverin'. I'll tell my father, and after that... I'm out," Matty remembered he had said.

"Me too," Taylor had replied. Matty was glad that Taylor decided to take his own advice.

Presently, the lean man, Matty, walked down the stairs of his father's restaurant and over to his car, his black Cadillac. Taylor was leaning against it, a cigarette between his fingers. He observed Matty, bottom to top, before he spoke. Matty noticed; he wouldn't admit it, but he was pleased that Taylor often observed his form, as if he were very interested in him.

"You told him?" asked Taylor, hopefully, looking into Matty's eyes. He wanted Matty to be done with it all, he couldn't take seeing him beaten, to hear him yell in pain, see him with cuts and bruises, all given to him by other men. Men Taylor was thrilled to kill. He wanted to see a smile on Matty, not a worried frown. And he definitely didn't ever want to see a man pointing a loaded gun at him. If it happened again, Taylor didn't think he'd be as lucky as he was the first time and make it out alive. Either way, he'd save Matty no matter what the outcome would be. Matty was too important to him; he was the only one Taylor ever had any real feelings for.

Matty bowed his head and nodded.

"Yeah..." he said. "Yeah, I did."

Taylor stood away from the Cadillac and walked closer to Matty. He softly gripped his forearm, looking down at Matty's form before looking back up into his gray-blue eyes with his own dark brown ones.

"Good..." Taylor said. He shook Matty's arm. "Good. You're finally done with it..." he added. An incredible feeling of relief came over him; he couldn't explain how anxious and worried he'd been in Montana, knowing Matty wasn't safe. But now he knew Matty would be safe; Taylor would make sure of it.

"Done with this, too..." Matty replied. He took the keys to his Cadillac out of his pocket then threw them through the opened window, watching as they landed on the driver's seat. He no longer wanted the car that his father had bought him. He remembered what his pop had said, his insulting remark... 'You drive a Cadillac. What more do you need?' Matty shook the thought away, then started walking toward Taylor's van.

Taylor walked beside Matty and took one more hit of his cigarette before he threw it on the ground. He didn't really need it now that he knew Matty was officially done with trying to get in with his father. He only lit the cigarette in the first place because he was afraid Matty wouldn't be able to give Benny Chains the news. Matty had never been good at telling his father about the negative feelings the man gave him.

Taylor was pleased that Matty had had the courage and that the blue-eyed man was coming with him. Taylor knew that his van was now the only thing Matty would be able to get around in. That meant he and Matty wouldn't be parting any time soon, and that's the way he wanted it.

"What now?" Taylor asked, curious as to what Matty was thinking.

"Now? Now we get the hell outta here," Matty replied, providing Taylor with more comfort as he realized Matty really wanted to get away from his father's restaurant, to move on. He was curious as to where Matty was planning on going with him, though.

Both men got into the black van, Taylor putting his keys in the ignition and turning them as Matty put his seat belt on. Matty looked at Taylor who pulled out of the restaurant's parking lot and onto the street, then he looked back once more at his father's restaurant before looking ahead at the road.

"Where do you wanna go?" Taylor asked, quietly.

"I don't know. You hungry?" Matty asked, his pale hands resting on his knees. Taylor looked at Matty, into his eyes, then he looked back at the road.

"Yeah. How 'bout the cafe?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, that's fine," Matty replied.

Taylor drove to the cafe and pulled into its parking lot. He parked the van then he and Matty got out and headed for the entrance. Taylor held the glass door open for Matty, feeling the smaller man's side brush against his chest before he followed him inside. Taylor got a whiff of Old Spice as Matty walked forward; Matty always smelled good; he was very clean.

Both ordered their food from behind a counter then found a table and sat across from each other. After they ate, they sat still, sipping on their coffees.

"So what are you gonna do? Find yourself a job?" Taylor asked, looking at his friend.

"Yeah," Matty replied, pressing his lips together as he looked out the window. "There's just somethin' I need to take care of," he said, hesitating. Taylor watched him, brows creased in curiosity.

"My last name..." Matty continued. "I've got to change it. Let's face it, I ain't gonna make it anywhere around here as Benny Chains' son," the pale and black-haired man finished. He stared into space as he thought of the conversation he had with his father.

"You made the right choice. Moving on," Taylor said, trying to give Matty a positive feeling. He sensed that his friend was feeling uneasy about that situation, with the way he frowned.

"Yeah..." Matty replied, quietly. He paused for a while, suddenly seeing in his mind moments from the night in Montana, at the Beef Terminal. He remembered Scarpa getting shot, finding out that Marbles was also dead. Above all, he remembered how Teddy, his uncle, the one who had acted like a father to him when Benny didn't, had betrayed him.

"You were right all along, Taylor. I never should have gotten into it. If I hadn't, Marbles and Scarpa would still be here," Matty said, voice quiet as he continued to look out the window.

Taylor's brows creased and he pressed his lips together. He bowed his head, looking at his cup of coffee. He felt great sympathy but he was also angry because he felt that Matty was blaming himself for something that wasn't his fault. He thought of Teddy and what he'd done, thought of the emotional pain Matty was going to have to go through after all that happened.

"Matty, you can't blame yourself for what happened. Teddy's the fucker to blame, not you," the tattooed man said, his voice deep. Matty looked at Taylor, his expression stoic. He blinked then nodded, clenching his jaw as he remembered all the times he'd spent with his uncle growing up.

After paying the waitress and leaving the cafe, Matty and Taylor got back into the black Dodge. Once both doors were shut and Matty put his seat belt on, Taylor went to put the keys in the ignition but he hesitated.

"What do you say we head to a bar?" Taylor asked, trying to think of ways to give Matty a good time and distract him from the memories. "Drink... smoke... watch a couple games?" he added. He watched Matty's face for a reaction but it was still.

"Sorry, Taylor... I'd rather go home. Relax, in my own house, you know?" Matty said, all the motels he'd slept in on his mind. He missed his home. He needed normalcy.

"Yeah... I get it. Relaxin' sounds good right about now. How 'bout we get a couple six packs, head to your place?" Taylor said.

"Alright," said Matty. Taylor put the keys in the ignition then drove out of the cafe's parking lot, heading for the closest liquor store.


	2. Beer and TV

After buying the two six packs, Taylor drove to Matty's big, white house and pulled into the driveway. He parked the van then took the keys out of the ignition and opened the door, stepping onto the tar. He reached back into the van and grabbed one of the packs of beer, watching as Matty took the other. Matty didn't want Taylor to have to use his wounded arm.

They shut the doors, Taylor standing still as he watched Matty move over to the other side of the van. Once the blue-eyed man was beside him, Taylor walked with him toward the house's entrance. Matty looked at Taylor, pleased that he always waited for him, as if he didn't want to leave his side. He was always there to protect him and Matty liked it. He liked the loyalty, the devotion. The way Taylor did it only for him, as if he were someone special.

Matty took the keys out of his pocket, unlocked the door and pushed it open, stepping into his living room. He looked around, taking in the familiar surroundings. He was glad to be back. Taylor walked in just behind Matty and he shut and locked the door once they were inside. Matty kicked his shoes off and placed them by the door, causing Taylor to do the same.

Taylor walked further into the house, putting the six pack on the coffee table in front of Matty's chair. Matty placed his on the floor beside him as he removed his black coat and hung it up. He reached into the pocket and took a cigarette pack and lighter out of it before he picked the pack of beer back up and walked over to the dark couch to sit down.

Taylor looked at Matty, who was in his clinging black shirt and pants, white socks on his feet. Matty looked back, then Taylor looked down and bent over, using one hand to pull the coffee table over to the couch in front of Matty. He sat down beside his pale friend, watching as Matty took a bottle of beer from the table and opened it. Taylor opened his own bottle of beer while Matty took a sip.

Matty then looked around for his remotes. One was already on the table. He stood up, beer in his other hand as he walked over to his chair. He sat there most often and he knew that's where the second remote would be. He found it between the cushion of the chair, then he pointed it toward his 46" flat screen TV and turned it on. He sat back down, Taylor watching him with his heavy lidded, dark brown eyes. Matty then picked up the other remote off the table and turned on the cable, which was already on the sports channel.

Matty opened his pack of cigarettes and took two of them out. He handed one to Taylor, who took it, quietly thanking his slender friend. Matty lit his own cigarette, then moved the lighter closer to Taylor and lit his. Once their sticks were burning, they both took a drag, keeping their eyes on the TV.

For two hours they sat beside each other. Their legs were touching, they could feel each others' heat. They opened bottle after bottle, smoked again as they watched a fisherman reel in a large mouthed bass.

After taking a sip, Taylor turned his head toward Matty, observing the man beside him. Matty saw Taylor out of the corner of his eye and he turned to look at him. Taylor looked away, briefly, then he looked back.

"So. Soon you'll no longer be a Demaret..." the muscular man said, quietly.

"Yeah," Matty replied. "Soon. I figure I'll change it Monday." Matty looked down at the bottle in his hand, moving his fingers along it.

"Have you thought of a last name, yet?" Taylor asked, brows wrinkling. He never thought of Matty as anyone but 'Matty Demaret' ever since they were kids. It felt odd but Taylor knew it's what Matty needed to do to live a healthy, normal life. He wanted that for his friend more than anything.

"No. No, not yet," Matty answered, uneasily. It seemed to Taylor as if he felt the same way about the name-change. Taylor kept his eyes on Matty, looked at the TV and hesitated. He then looked back at Matty.

"How 'bout Matty Cruise?" he asked, trying to ease Matty's discomfort with a joke. It worked and Matty laughed, bowing his head and revealing his white teeth. It encouraged Taylor to do more.

"Matty Spielberg? ... Matty Trump?" Taylor teased. He felt joy as Matty again laughed. If Matty was happy, so was Taylor. "You wouldn't have to worry about gettin' a job with that name..." he ended, taking another sip of beer.

"Yeah, I'd bet," the black-haired man said, smiling.

After they each finished six beers, both changed the channel and started to watch a comedy. The sound of an audience's laughter filled the room. It was getting dark outside and Taylor figured he was staying over. Taylor looked at the clock, realizing it was late, that they hadn't eaten in a while.

"How 'bout we call Ray's, order a pizza?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah. Sure. Sounds good," Matty replied. While the show was playing, Matty stood up from the couch. Taylor stood up as well. Matty walked toward the kitchen and picked up the phone, then looked through 'contacts' for Ray's Pizza Place. Taylor leaned against the counter and watched Matty as he called, ordering a 2 liter of coke and a large, pepperoni pizza, which he knew Taylor also liked.

"You wanna wait outside?" Matty asked once he hung up the phone. Taylor agreed then he and Matty put their shoes and coats back on before leaving the house.

Matty and Taylor sat down on the steps in front of Matty's house as they waited for the delivery boy. Both were more than buzzed but not totally drunk. The sun was gone and the sky was getting darker by the minute. The air was crisp and there was a nice breeze.

Matty watched as people walked by his house. Most of them were couples, living their lives together. Matty imagined living a normal life; having a normal job and a lover. Getting married, having children, a dog. But even as he thought of getting married, he couldn't imagine who it would be to. All he could see in his mind was Taylor.

Taylor looked at Matty, seeing the look in his eyes. He moved his eyes to what was within Matty's sight and saw a couple who were holding hands and laughing as they walked. Taylor's brows creased; he knew what Matty was thinking of. Living a normal life, like them; he knew his friend had always wanted to live a normal life. Taylor thought of Matty holding a woman's hand, walking down the street as the couple was. It filled him with jealousy. He wanted to be the one Matty spent all his time with; still, more than that, he wanted Matty to be happy, and if his happiness could be attained with only a woman, he'd accept it. But Taylor couldn't imagine being with anyone but Matty after all they'd been through together. He'd never been attracted to men, but Matty was different. Matty was his other half, the one he knew better than anyone else, the one he'd grown up with.

"Nice night..." Taylor said, quietly.

"Yeah, it is," Matty replied, looking at Taylor, then looking up at the sky. Not many stars could be seen in the city, but there were some. Matty then lowered his head, remembering how Scarpa had been killed before his eyes. He replayed the night in his mind, staring into space as he thought of Teddy. 'I've got shoes older than you, kid... and tougher, too...' Matty was greatly pained that his uncle had betrayed him.

Frowning, Matty looked at Taylor. When he looked at his friend, he felt hope, that there was at least one trust-worthy person in his life. He knew Taylor would never betray him, he knew he could trust him no matter what happened. Ever since he and Taylor talked while sitting together on the bench in Montana near the target site, Matty began to understand that Taylor had passionate feelings for him. The man offered to take care of the whole situation, just so Matty could go home and would be safe. Nobody had ever been so caring toward him, so selfless for him. And after Taylor jumped in front of Teddy's bullets, risked his own life to save his, Matty knew Taylor cared about him more than anyone else ever would.


	3. Nobody Else

It was eleven at night when Matty and Taylor made it back inside with the pizza. Taylor rested the warm box on the table while Matty did the same with the soda. Taylor watched his friend walk into the kitchen and get cups from the cupboards, then walk back and rest both cups on the table.

Matty poured the coke into both cups then sat down. Taylor lifted the lid of the pizza box, taking one of the hot slices. Matty did the same, looking at the TV as he ate.

"This is some good fuckin' pizza," Taylor said once on his third piece.

"They do good sauce over there, huh?" Matty replied, licking the sauce off his lip and sucking the tips of his fingers while he leaned back, full after only one piece. The man didn't have much of an appetite since in Montana. Taylor watched Matty as he took a sip of his coke.

Matty took two more cigarettes out of the pack in his pants' pocket. He lit one for himself and began to smoke it, and once Taylor was finished eating, he handed one to him before lighting it. Taylor realized Matty was smoking more than he usually did.

All was quiet as they watched TV. As time passed, both would momentarily observe the other as they thought. Taylor was thinking of the night at the beef terminal. Taylor knew he could have died saving Matty and he figured Matty must have understood how intense his feelings were for him. He wondered if Matty felt the same and he thought of the tenderness in Matty's voice when he spoke to him, the way he sat so close to him, the way he softly touched him. He knew Matty was aware of the fact that he was safe with Taylor and could trust him.

"Matty..." Taylor started, almost silent.

"Yeah?" Matty asked. Taylor hesitated.

"Once your name is changed... once you have a job... where do you go from there? You gonna find a girl, settle down?" he asked, quietly.

Matty blinked then looked at Taylor briefly before looking away. He clenched his jaw and turned his head away from Taylor. He hadn't expected Taylor to ask something like that. He started feeling less special, thinking Taylor really wasn't as interested in him as he thought, that being with a woman wouldn't make Taylor jealous.

"I don't know. I've never really thought about it, you know?" Matty lied, frowning. He didn't look at Taylor.

Taylor looked at Matty, seeing the disappointment on his face. His brows creased, realizing Matty had been affected by what he'd said. He pushed it further, subtly trying to get Matty to reveal something.

"You never thought about it? Come on..." the darker man said, quietly. "Everyone thinks about it. Their future, who they're gonna spend their lives with."

Matty was silent for a long time. Taylor began to think he didn't want to talk about it so he turned away and watched TV as Matty did; he wasn't interested in forcing Matty into answering questions he didn't want to answer.

"Look, Taylor..." Matty then suddenly began, his voice soft. He wondered if Taylor only asked about a mate to see what Matty would say. He thought that perhaps Taylor was testing him, afraid of what Matty might think. So Matty decided to just tell Taylor the truth. He didn't want the man to give up and go for someone else; he didn't want to be left alone. "You gotta know this... there's nobody out there that I can trust more than you. You're the only one that's been there for me after all these years and hasn't fucked me. No... no, instead, you risked your life to save mine. I wouldn't even be here right now if it weren't for you. I don't need nobody else, man."

Taylor clenched his jaw as Matty spoke. He stared at him, brows creased. His heart pounded and filled with passion, beyond happy with what Matty had confirmed for him. Matty didn't come right out and say it, but Taylor knew what he meant; he didn't need a woman when he had Taylor.

Matty looked back at Taylor, witnessing the muscular man's vulnerable, tender expression. He became overwhelmed with what he'd said and he turned his head, taking another drag of his cigarette.

Taylor looked Matty up and down, taking in his appearance, watching Matty's body as he moved, discomfort making him fidget. Taylor slowly moved his hand toward Matty, gently resting it on his back. Matty bowed his head, embarrassed, feeling the warmth of Taylor's hand seeping through his black shirt. To be touched so kindly and sincerely felt good. Slowly he looked up at Taylor.

"It's the same for me..." Taylor replied, quietly.


	4. Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have them say things, but not really say it, because it feels right for their characters. Both seem to be uncomfortable with feeling vulnerable (both for probably the same reasons; related to their fathers).

For a long while, both were quiet while thinking of their previous conversation. Matty kept his hands still against his knees as he kept his dark eyes on the TV. Many thoughts went through his mind involving Taylor; he knew by this point that he was actually right about Taylor's feelings. It gave him a good feeling.

Taylor looked at Matty, knowing that his friend was feeling intense emotion. He was feeling the same, himself. Taylor couldn't stop thinking, wondering if Matty would ever let him give the black-haired man the love he deserved. He wanted to be close to Matty, to touch him in every way.

"What we have now..." Taylor began again, breaking the silence. Matty looked at him.

"... is it how you want it to stay?" he continued, looking down occasionally.

Matty's face was still. He had an idea as to what Taylor was trying to get into. His heart raced as he looked at Taylor, then he looked away, saying nothing, appearing unaffected.

"What are you gettin' at?" asked Matty. Taylor hesitated.

"You ever want more?" Taylor asked.

Matty blinked and lowered his eyes, quiet. It felt to him as if Taylor wanted these things. He imagined Taylor living with him, sleeping in his bed with him. Matty saw in his mind the image of Taylor on the floor, flinching and groaning after being shot and hitting his head on a pipe. All to save him.

"Do you...?" Matty asked, softly. He turned his head and looked at Taylor, to find the muscular man observing him, as he always did. Taylor then turned and bowed his head. Matty didn't look away.

Taylor, not finding the courage to speak, instead nodded. He kept his eyes off Matty and looked only at the TV. Matty swallowed, his brows creasing. His heart swelled with emotion. Never before had anyone cared so much about Matty that they wanted to live with him and spend their life with him. To sleep with him. He ached for that love badly; so long he'd felt unloved, especially after all that happened in Montana. And now that he knew Taylor felt the same, about everything, he became eager. He wanted that life for himself, and he wanted to give it to Taylor. After a moment, very quietly, Matty whispered.

"Then why didn't you do somethin' about it...?" he said. Taylor looked at Matty, seeing strong emotion in his eyes. For a while they just looked at each other, imagining all the new experiences they'd share, now that both made it obvious that they had feelings for the other.

"Didn't wanna risk it," Taylor replied, quietly. Matty looked down at his lap in through, crossing his arms over his chest. He bit his cheek.

"... Taylor..." Matty started, speaking cautiously. "I don't know if you're interested... I mean, it might sound irregular..."

"What's that?" Taylor asked. He kept his eyes on Matty as he waited. He saw that Matty was nervous, though he was trying to appear strong.

Matty swallowed then turned to look at Taylor. His face was still, but Taylor saw great emotion in his dark, shining eyes.

"Why don't you stay here? With me. We can split the bills, 50/50..." Matty said. Taylor was quiet and still as he stared at the black-haired man. He felt such passion as he registered what Matty had said, what he meant. He imagined sleeping with Matty, waking up with Matty, spending the day with Matty, never having to leave his side. Taylor didn't want to, he wanted Matty to be in his sight for as long as possible. He thought of his own place, the apartment building he lived in, which was messy with trash. He imagined the amount of fights he'd gotten into where he lived. He remembered always having to bring a weapon when he went out just in case he was attacked. The area was full of hateful people, who were very unlike his blue-eyed friend. It was why Taylor loved him; underneath it all, Matty was innocent. He was kind, gentle and caring.

"You sure...?" Taylor asked, for Matty's sake.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure," Matty replied. "You want to...?"

"Yeah..." Taylor replied. They kept their eyes on the others' for a long while, then both leaned back, close together. Taylor leaned even closer to Matty as they watched TV, subtly brushing his knuckles against the side of Matty's leg.


	5. In Matty's Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read that Matty and Taylor's horoscopes both feel that they're dominant. In the movie, you do indeed see that their roles often fluctuate. Sometimes Taylor's the dominant one, sometimes Matty is. When it comes to sex, I think Taylor would be more willing to give Matty what he preferred, rather than giving himself what he preferred. He's selfless for Matty, if he was willing to die for him, he'd be willing to let Matty penetrate him. I feel that Taylor would generally be a 'top' but he'd give that up for Matty, and Matty would be/do the same. I also feel that Matty and Taylor aren't gay, except when it comes to each other. I don't feel that they care about each other in only a sexual way, I feel it's based more on love than sex. It's more mental than physical, and the only reason they like touching each other (in the movie) is because of WHO they are, not WHAT they are. It's not about the fact that the other has a penis, it's about the fact that they love the other.

It was 12 o'clock when Matty yawned, hand against his mouth. He blinked, tired, then he rubbed his leg as he thought of what to do. Taylor had fallen asleep, arms crossed over his chest and brows wrinkled as he snored. Matty watched Taylor. He thought of all that had been said that night, all that had been confessed; that Taylor wanted to be in a relationship with him. That he wanted to sleep with him. Matty thought of ways to invite Taylor to his bed without either of them feeling uncomfortable, as they had multiple times that evening. Matty wasn't used to sleeping with anybody, especially not a man, which he knew his father would mock him for. He shook the thought away, so his only thoughts were about Taylor and what he wanted. His father didn't have a say in who he was, anymore. And he knew Taylor wanted it, just as he did himself, even if it'd be uncomfortable for the both of them at first. So Matty continued to think until he decided how to go about the situation in as masculine a way as possible.

Slowly and quietly, Matty turned toward Taylor.

"Hey, Taylor, wake up..." Matty said softly, gripping Taylor's unwounded shoulder. Taylor flinched and woke up, looking curiously at Matty. He itched the back of his neck, embarrassed that he'd fallen asleep. "You should go hit the sheets. The couch will fuck your back up. My bed's your bed."

"Thanks..." Taylor replied, getting up. He extended his hand toward Matty. "G'night," he said.

"Night, Taylor..." Matty replied, shaking Taylor's hand, his blue eyes emotional as he looked at Taylor.

Once Taylor was in Matty's room, he turned the light on, got out of his jeans and removed his jewelry. He took one of Matty's pillows on the other side of the bed, then shut the light back off. He got under the covers and lay down, knowing what Matty's plan was. He knew Matty would be in there to join him, soon. He only hoped he was still awake when Matty finally found the courage.

A half hour later, Matty was still yawning. He could hear Taylor snoring in his room and knew he was asleep. So Matty shut the TV off, quietly stepped into his room. In the darkness, Matty couldn't find his pajamas, and didn't want to turn the light on and disturb Taylor. So instead Matty decided to sleep in his black boxer-briefs. He removed his shirt, removed his black slacks and socks.

Slowly Matty stepped closer to the bed, the side Taylor wasn't on. He felt such passion as he was reminded again and again of what Taylor had done for him. He knew Taylor could have died saving him. It gave him a tender feeling. He pulled the sheet to the bed down, got under it, lay down next to Taylor. He could feel the man's warmth underneath the blankets. As soon as Matty got comfortable, Taylor woke up. He opened his eyes, looking over at Matty. Matty looked back, then lowered his eyes to Taylor's lips briefly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," Matty said.

"Don't worry about it..." Taylor replied. As they looked at each other, Matty's emotions soon got the best of him. He clenched his jaw, brows creased, then he slowly moved closer to the warm body near him, twisting onto his side so he was facing Taylor. Taylor looked into Matty's eyes as Matty slowly extended his hand and gently rested it against Taylor's unwounded bicep. He was unable to keep his eyes off the man that lay with him in his bed. Taylor couldn't seem to tear his eyes away, either. Matty clenched his jaw, looked down at Taylor's big lips then blinked before looking away. He then turned onto his other side, heart pounding.

Taylor said nothing but his heart overflowed with emotion. He watched Matty's ribs expand and inflate as he tried to fall asleep. Taylor never felt such pleasure before. Everything he'd ever wanted in life, he was getting. He was going to live with Matty, the only person he ever really had emotion for. He was going to be able to sleep in his bed with him every night, always be there to keep an eye on him, protect him. And now, he knew without a doubt that Matty felt the same way about him.

Taylor looked away, up at the ceiling before shutting his eyes. He fell asleep in a short amount of time, free of worry for the first time in a long time. He knew Matty would always be safe by his side. Both then fell asleep, Taylor snoring and Matty breathing heavily. During the night, they would move to get into more comfortable positions, and Taylor woke up twice; one time feeling Matty's warm body pressed against his back, giving him a tender feeling, and the second time because he and Matty's foreheads collided.

"Fuck, you alright...?" Matty has asked, tiredly.

"Yeah..." Taylor replied, before they both fell back to sleep.


End file.
